villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edward Bailey
Dr. Edward Bailey is the main antagonist in the 2013 film RED 2. He was portrayed by Anthony Hopkins, who also portrayed Hannibal Lecter in both The Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal. Biography Bailey is a highly intelligent physicist who designed a bomb during the Cold War era for a secret operation codenamed Nightshade. The operation involved smuggling a nuclear weapon into Russia piece by piece. Frank Moses was the head of Bailey's security team who was tasked with smuggling Bailey out of the USSR; however, he was supposedly killed by a car bomb by the Soviets. Bailey was still alive, though, as the British government merely faked his death and sent him to an asylum for the criminally insane and held there for 32 years. During that time, he heard his wife and son died. Meeting Frank Moses and Victoria and Reveal Frank Moses and Victoria Winslow gain entry to the asylum to question Bailey about the bomb, and though he is unhelpful at first (mostly due to the drugs administered by the doctors dulling his short-term memory), Bailey does reveal that the Red Mercury is still in Moscow. Bailey then accompanies the pair and after retrieving the bomb from within the Kremlin, Frank learns that Bailey had actually been imprisoned not because he built the bomb, but because he had wanted to detonate it to destroy the Soviet Union. Bailey ends up shooting Katya (who had once had a relationship with Frank), and frames him for her murder before departing. As Bailey escapes to the Iranian embassy in London, Frank convinces top contract killer Han Cho-Bai to help him stop Bailey and retrieve the bomb from him. Demise Later, Bailey sets off the bomb timer and kidnaps Frank's girlfriend, Sarah Moses, before traveling to an airport to escape the explosion. Frank and his companions follow, and Frank manages to save Sarah, but Bailey forces him to take the bomb with him before departing in a private plane. Unbeknownst to him, Frank had managed to sneak the bomb on board the plane before disembarking, and as Bailey is flying away, he hears the bomb beeping in a hidden compartment. He accepts his fate and muses to himself that he "didn't see that one coming" before the bomb explodes, killing him. Personality At first, Bailey seemed to be a really kind, lovely, and joyful individual who would like to aid anyone, as well as Frank, in his things which he wishes to do. In addition to this feature, Bailey's well-known and most popular feature in his personality is his own genius and extreme intelligence, as well as his extensive knowledge about toxics, the Nightshade, and more. But his kind and joyful look was all just a cover for his true colors. Bailey was actually an extremely ruthless, cold, dark, manipulative, egotistical, selfish, arrogant, psychotic, sadistic, megalomaniacal individual of probably the most diabolical kind. He was an egotistical and cruel megalomaniac who sought to wage World War III via the bomb with destroying the entire Soviet Union, and thus to possibly change the world's balance. In addition to his chaotic and evil personality, Bailey had shown no remorse or mercy upon his actions, and cared even less about the future destruction that his plan might have (and would have) done. He was also a sadist. For example, when he was on the airplane after being captured by Jack Horton and his men, he had used his toxin, which he himself developed, to escape, and when Horton and his men were affected by the deadly toxin, Bailey showed no remorse towards their pain and the suffering that they felt. Instead, he actually seemed to be enjoying doing it. More than that, he was an egotistical narcissist, following the reason that all that he loved in his life was his genius. But his personal hobby was antagonizing and manipulating Frank, as well as abusing people for fun. Gallery Edward_Bailey.png|Dr. Edward Bailey's character poster Edward Bailey.jpg|Bailey meeting with Frank Moses in his chamber at an asylum Edward Bailey 2.jpg|Bailey after escapes his cell and meets Victoria at the asylum Edward Bailey 3.jpg Edward Bailey 4.jpg Edward Bailey 5.jpg|Bailey outside the Kremlin Edward Bailey 6.jpg|Bailey having a celebratory drink with Frank and his team RED_2_Anthony_Hopkins.jpg|Bailey revealing his true intentions Edward Bailey 7.jpg|Bailey about to use a powerful nerve gas to escape captivity Edward Bailey 8.jpg Edward Bailey 9.jpg|Bailey holding Sarah Moses hostage on board a private plane Edward Bailey 10.jpg|Bailey accepts his fate after discovering the bomb on board his plane Bailey's death.jpg|Bailey's plane explodes in midair as the bomb detonates Trivia *''Red 2'' and Thor: The Dark World were released in 2013, starring Hopkins himself. They're also sequels. Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Mature Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Serial Killers Category:DC Villains